Starscream's Jealousy
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; Starscream's got the hots for Shockwave's girl. You really think she'll leave Shockwave and her sparklings for him? Shockwave/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers.**

This is just some plot bunny that came to me after a very odd dream one night. I may continue it, but due to **Shwave's **threatening comments...I think I'll continue. I might have a new chapter up tonight, but don't bet on it.

* * *

"Time to wake up." I rolled onto my other side as the mech shook me awake. Once the mech stopped I gave him a half angered look.

"Why don't you wake up?"

"I already am up, darling" the mech stated.

"Then you can let me sleep."

"Megatron has requested you."

"Why must he always request me?" I questioned under my breath.

Shockwave stayed silent as I rolled out of the shared berth. He followed me out into the main room of the apartment, a sudden cry coming from the nursery. I let out a sudden, long, aggravated sigh. Shockwave looked down at me, "I'll handle it, you go meet Megatron."

I gave my mate a grateful smile as I walked out the apartment door.

* * *

"Lightningfire, you're late again."

I turned my head to Starscream, giving him a death glare before turning to Megatron. "You requested me?"

Megatron gave me a smirk, "Yes, we seem to have a new recruit ."

A young looking mech stepped out from behind the leader.

"His name's Silversmoke; I thought I would let you take the honor of training him."

I gave Silversmoke a welcoming smile. "Nice to meet you, Silversmoke. I'm Lightningfire."

Starscream gave me a devious stare, "It seems sparklings have softened you up, Lightning."

I ignored Starscream's comment, my eyes on the recruit .

* * *

"I heard you're training the new mech. How-"

"Don't ask."

"Was it that bad?"

I walked directly into the nursery, "No, I just-"

Shockwave walked in after me "Just what?"

I looked down at the sleeping form of Scarlet.

"He's not ready for battle. He is physically, but not emotionally." Shockwave watched me as I lifted the sparkling into my arms.

"With time he'll change; he's still very young."

I looked up at the mech "I hope you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Nope, still don't own them...sadly.**

Here is the second chapter, or if you can call it a chapter, really. As I said before I will finish it, hopefully soon. Original plans were for it to not be that long.

* * *

"Why'd you pick him?"

My eyes stared at Starscream in pure confusing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shockwave."

I raised a metallic eyebrow "Isn't it obvious?" I carried a tray of chemicals to the other side of the lab.

The seeker stood in my way "No it isn't obvious."

My optics hardened as I forced my way past the mech. I set down the tray on a counter and turned back to face Starscream.

"Why should you care?"

He advanced, pure lust filling his bright scarlet optics. The seeker's sudden change in mood didn't surprise me. "Not in your life sweetheart."

"Why not?"

I could help but laugh. "I've proven my love to shockwave by carrying his sparklings. I'm not going to leave him for you."

Starscream was clearly angered by the statement.

I shook my head before brushing past Starscream on my way out of the lab.

* * *

My optics brightened as I saw Shockwave enter the room; Starscream letting out an inaudible growl. The mech walked towards me "Why don't you get some rest, I'll take the rest of your shift."

I smiled "Thank you. I gave my mate a quick hug before leaving. Starscream snickered before leaving after me.

"Lightningfire!"

I kept my steady pace; it was Silversmoke.

"Yes?"

The younger mech caught up to me.

"I was wondering when our next lesson would be."

I smiled "How about first thing tomorrow morning."

Silversmoke nodded "Alright, Lightningfire. I'll see you later." I watched as the young mech walked down a separate hallway to his room.

"I see someone has become attached." I sighed as Starscream walked up to me.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Actually, no."

"Then find some!"

The seeker smirked "Maybe we could find something to do together."

"WHAT!?"

I stopped walking, staring up at the mech. He advanced, pinning me into a corner.

"Come on Lightning."

I shoved him off of me, walking down to my room. He didn't give up so easily though.

Starscream caught up to me, grabbing my hand in his. His optics softened and a caring look took placed of his anger.

"I love you, Lightningfire."

I slapped the mech across the face before entering my room, the door sliding shut behind me.....

* * *

"You look tired babe, why don't you get some rest?"

Shockwave felt as my hand rested on his shoulder, gently guiding him towards our bedroom. "Thank you Lightning" he replied.

I sat down next to him, a smile crossing my lips. "I'll take your sift tomorrow."

Shockwave lay back in the berth "No, I'll manage."

My optics narrowed "I'll tell Megatron you're on leave for the next few cycles." The mech only began to protest more. "I'm not letting you work double shifts **AND** train Silversmoke."

"Then I'll pass my first shift to someone else." Shockwave knew that from prior experience that he wouldn't be able to convince his mate.

"Fine."

I set my hand on his chest plating "Then it's settled."....

* * *

What's wrong with Shockwave? Too much interfacing last night?"

I glared over at Skywarp "Oh ha ha, very funny."

Thundercracker and Frenzy both walked into the med bay, Ravage being carried in the light blue seeker's hands. "What happened?"

I saw Thundercracker lay the cassetticon down on a table "He and the kids-" I heard a protest from Frenzy "-They were training when Ravage was forced of a cliff."

I flashed a death glare at Frenzy before caring for Ravage. "Does Soundwave know?"

Thundercracker nodded, "He's on his way down here." I looked down at the once fierce Ravage, now a scared helpless kitten.

Frenzy looked up at me "Hey, how come Ravage always gets all the attention?" He scowled.

"You want attention? Well, here's my foot!"

I kicked Frenzy in the face as hard as I possibly could. Skywarp immediately reacted my grabbing my arms and pulling me away "Calm down Sweetheart" he cooed.

"I don't need to calm down!!"

Skywarp watched as Ravage let out a hiss of pain. "Come on Lightning, calm down. Ravage needs you."

My optics softened as the black and purple seeker guided me over to Ravage. I gently stroked the feline's flank with one hand while surveying his injured forepaw. "Quit whining" I ordered Frenzy as he began his ranting.

"You were the one that kicked me in the first place!"

"Would you give it a rest already?!"

Soundwave glared at me when he heard I kicked Frenzy.

"What?"

Soundwave shook his head at me, looking over at Ravage with sympathetic optics.

"He'll survive, don't worry."

Ravage began to fall into recharge as Soundwave stroked his flank gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer; I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

Thundercracker looked over at me "You got a death wish from the pests."

"Why?"

The mech shrugged "How do you expect me to know?" I let out a sigh "Never mind then."

"Oh, here are the little twerps now." Both Frenzy and Rumble glared in my direction.

"What do you two want now?" I asked, standing in front of them.

"Thanks to you, Megatron won't let us go on any mission for the next month!"

I couldn't help but smile "Serve's you right! It was both of your fault's that Ravage was injured."

Rumble walked up to me "Yea, but you just had to tell Megatron about it!"

I glared down at the two, still, pure rage turning my optics darker.

Thundercracker watched in mild amusement at my anger. Frenzy stepped closer to me, his optics narrowed. "You owe us big time sweetheart."

I snarled "That's what you- OW!"

I felt as Frenzy's fist collided into my leg, making the shiny metal dented.

"What's going on in here?" asked Starscream as he saw Thundercracker struggling to keep the two from hurting me any more.

"Lightningfire, are you alright?" asked the mech as he rushed to my side.

"What was that for?" I screeched angrily at Rumble.

The Cassetticon glared at me "You know what!"

Starscream stood in front of me, frowning down at the two mechs. "You will not lay another hand on her or you'll answer to me."

Frenzy smirked evilly "I thought Shockwave was her protector?"

Starscream let out a low growl as Thundercracker held back Rumble and Frenzy from attacking the mech.

"Would you stop already?" I whispered into Starscream's audio. The seeker turned to me and nodded slightly.

Thundercracker could only give me sympathetic optics as he led the two mechs out of the room. Both Frenzy and Rumble reluctantly agreed to leave, not making any protest. Starscream surveyed the minor damage "I'm so sorry, Lightning. I-"

"No, it wasn't your fault."

Starscream looked at me for a long moment until he turned towards the door. "Let's take you to Shockwave."

I followed the seeker without comment. A part of my spark wanted to take the mech to her berth, but another just wanted to be back in Shockwave's embrace.

* * *

"Lightningfire, what happened to you?" The mech held onto me tightly while looking over at Starscream. "She had a little run in with Rumble and Frenzy.

Shockwave nodded, looking back down at me. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you need it."

Starscream nodded in agreement "If you want, I'll take you back to your room."

I looked up and smiled as Starscream took me back to my room.

* * *

Yea, Lightningfire's a wimp.

But, so am I. .


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I know it's a VERY short chapter, but my muse is gone, and I haven't updated in a very long time. -Slaps self-

But anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I will be updated better chapters from now on, and I also have a new story coming at you soon after I get Obsessions Are For Fangirls finished, which hopefully won't take much longer.

I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. :)

**Disclaimer;** Sadly, I do not own the Transformers, just my OC's.

* * *

I walked slowly on my way towards my shared quarters, my mind on something other than where it should be. I thought back to the injured Cassetticon who was most likely in stasis, lying on a repair berth in the medical bay. _'Poor Ravage,'_ I silently mused. _'I shouldn't have left him so soon.'_ Continuing the think about the cat-former, I was oblivious to Starscream's own quizzical expression.

That's when the pain came.

I buckled over, taken by surprise by the little sparkling inside of me. _'I swear this thing is trying to- OW! –kill me from the inside!' _I felt my legs carry me towards the nearest wall of the long corridor as I propped myself against it.

"Lightningfire…" Starscream walked to my side, initiating a scan on my body to make sure all was alright. That's when he found something unexpected. "…You…You're carrying."

"Duh, Mr. Obvious. Now just get me back to my room!" I snapped at the seeker.

Starscream ignored my command, only giving me a stern gaze. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I huffed irritably, "Because it-" I hissed, again, as I felt another kick from the sparkling, "-it's none of your business."

It was only a matter of time before the red and white seeker grabbed onto my arm, hauling me away from the wall. He tucked me into his side, his left arm positioned around my waist… almost protectively.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"I don't care."

I fell silent at his sudden change of tone, my optics averting to his wing, which was hovering mere centimeters from my head. I winced as slight tremors of pain laced up my abdomen, but it didn't hurt as much as the optics that were bearing down on me. _Shift change'_ I concluded. _'Great. Just what I wanted… more Primus damned attention.'_

Starscream's pace quickened as we reached the personal quarters of the higher-ups. He stopped in front of a door, looking down at me expectantly.

I reached my hand out to the keypad, locking in the numbers for the room. The keypad beeped softly, allowing me access to my quarters, as well as Starscream.

"What are you doing?" I huffed angrily, immediately walking towards the nursery, despite the faint pain still gnawing its way throughout my frame.

"Making sure you go straight to bed, where you should be heading right now. Your other sparkling will be fine." Starscream watched as I picked up a recharging Scarlet into my arms, rubbing the femme sparkling's back soothingly.

"I'm not leaving my sparkling to be unattended while she's about to come out of recharge."

Starscream frowned, but he felt his optics glued to the femme and her sparkling. He watched as I held onto Scarlet protectively, smiling and laughing softly as the little Transformer opened her optics, making soft whirs and beeps at the small being. The sight was adorable to say the least… and Starscream felt the familiar pang of loneliness in his war-hardened spark.

"I better get going," he said, interrupting the reunion between mother and sparkling.

I looked up, "Uh, right. Oh, wait!"

Starscream paused before leaving the room.

"Don't tell anyone."

Starscream gave me a silent nod before letting the metallic door hiss shut behind him.


End file.
